Put a Ring on Him
by alayneni
Summary: Donna Smoak researches various ways, Felicity can put a ring on it. Part 4 in the Mama Smoak series.


**Put a Ring on Him  
**

 **An:** I do not own Arrow.

 **Summary:** Donna Smoak researches various ways, Felicity can put a ring on it. Part 4 in the Mama Smoak series.

Donna Smoak was finally using a computer for research purposes, her daughter would be proud, but maybe not so proud of the type of research she was doing. She was looking at proposals that were initiated by women. Yes Donna was going to encourage her daughter to propose to Oliver. A man that hot, that cooked, should not be left un-tethered. Her daughter had a good thing going for her. Donna would not let her lose it.

The thought of Oliver becoming her son-in-law made her giddy. Oliver treated her the way she felt she should be treated as Felicity's mother. He and Diggle remain the only two people that have never questioned the idea that she was Felicity's mother. It was always interesting to hear what Felicity's science friends came up with. The most recent one, Curtis , had been kinder than most. She still remembers that adoption comment from Ray.

It had been easy to pick up on the tension between Oliver and Felicity while in Star City. When it came to her daughter, Oliver wore his heart on his sleeve. His eyes and facial expression told her everything she needed to know. Something was wrong and Oliver didn't know how to fix it, thus he needed back up. Donna was happy to help. She knew her baby girl could be difficult at times.

She started her approach with a peace offering, warm milk. Obviously she knew her daughter was not a little girl anymore but she knew Felicity would not ignore the offering. It gave her the opening to talk to her daughter and soothe whatever had been bothering her. It also gave her the chance to tell her how lucky she was to have a man like Oliver in her life.

She was glad when her daughter asked her to leave the apartment so that they could finish 'argue'. She knew it was code for Felicity felt uncomfortable having make-up sex with Oliver while her mother was in the next room. That lead to the other good thing that came out of her trip to Star City; meeting Quentin. After breaking the initial ice, the two fell into an easy conversation, one they continued via text.

Las Vegas was beginning to no longer feel like home. She was feeling a pull to go back to Star City. She didn't know if it was because her daughter was there or if it was because this thing with Quentin was getting more serious as the days drew by. It was probably a combination of both. Las Vegas seemed so empty for her now. There was no meaning in life there for her anymore. If she could convince Felicity to propose, she wanted to be in Star City to help her plan her wedding. She wanted to be there when her grandchildren were born and she definitely wanted to baby sit. She didn't want to miss out on anything.

It took her two weeks to source all of the videos she was going to send to Felicity but she wasn't sure how to deliver them to her daughter. She knew if she sent her an e-mail with a long list of links her daughter would just ignore it. Fortunately, one of the other waitress's kid was good with computers. She sat down for another week with the kid as he painstakingly put the videos together as one long video. Donna must have changed the order she wanted the videos to show in about 100 times. Donna now had her own youtube account where the video was loaded. He inserted the link into an e-mail, coding it so that when Felicity opened the e-mail, the video would start to play automatically. Her daughter would not be able to ignore the video.

 **S-2**

The next day she received several e-mail replies, one from her daughter, one from Oliver, one from Diggle and one from someone she had never met, Thea Queen. She realised that Felicity had opened the e-mail with all of them nearby thinking it was a little note and hadn't expected the video which had blasted everyone in the room with the proposals.

Oliver's sister, Thea, thought it was an excellent idea and wanted to compare notes on how to get the couple to the proposal stage. The young girl's enthusiasm put a big smile on Donna's face. She was happy to know that Thea supported the idea of her brother and Felicity getting married. It would certainly make Felicity's married life easier if she had the full support of Oliver's only remaining family member. It was also nice to have a co-conspirator. One who was physically there and could keep an eye on things for her. By the end of the day, after switching from e-mail to text, they had sent each other over twenty messages detailing several possible plans for a spring wedding.

Diggle asked if she could make a video for Oliver because he was a traditionalist and felt Oliver needed to man up and ask. He also insisted that approaching the problem from two fronts would be the best strategic approach. He was in support of a spring wedding.

Her daughter's reply was full of admonishment and questions about why Donna liked torturing her in front of her friends. She was ranking this as bad as the orientation incident. On a side note, she asked who had coded the e-mail. She thought the person had a great future in IT.

The reply Donna enjoyed the most was the one from Oliver, telling her not to worry, there would be a ring on Felicity's finger soon. He had even sent her a picture of the ring he planned to propose with and explained that it had been his mother's; it was a ring that passed through generations of Queen women. Donna had been unable to sleep that night as she was bursting with nervous energy. She reviewed the messages from Thea, picking out all the best options for a spring wedding. Her busy daughter would not have to do anything but pick out her dress and walk down the aisle to Oliver.

The next day, Oliver booked Donna a plane ticket to come out for Hanukah. This time she has every minute of her time there booked. She'll spend her mornings secretly viewing different venues to host the reception with Thea, afternoons with Felicity and/or Oliver and nights will be dinner with Quentin. While she was there she might also look for an apartment and a job. Star City was definitely where her heart resided now.


End file.
